Happy Ending
by guineapiggie
Summary: "Finally, a silhouette appeared in the doorframe and, even in the dusk, it was achingly familiar. Her heart skipped a beat. It could not be." Deep down, Professor River Song always knew her husband would come back for her in the end, no matter how impossible it was. Post-Library


**Happy Ending**

**Disclaimer: **I'm a VUP so evidently I don't own Doctor Who.

_***A/N* No genres because of spoilers. Enjoy!**_

* * *

The sound of steps woke her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared into the darkness, trying to get a glimpse of the intruder. But the night in the Library was deep and it took a moment for her eyes to get used to the dark.

The steps drew closer. Hesitant, reluctant steps.

It couldn't have been any of the kids, because, no matter what time it was, they would never walk this slowly. If they had something to tell her, they came to her and said it. Same for Anita and the Daves (even though she would be very surprised to find either of them in her house at this time of day).

It could be Miss Evangelista. She would walk like that if she was unsure about whatever she had to say.

The steps were outside her bedroom now.

No, Miss Evangelista would have knocked something over by now, she was still clumsy and the house was dark.

The steps stopped.

River crawled out of her bed and straightened her night gown without hurry. She could feel the excitement all the way down to her fingertips.

Nothing unexpected had ever happened here since...well, since she had come here. Not meaning she wasn't grateful the Doctor had saved her, but she was bored to death.

More steps on the polished wooden floor, even more hesitant, like something was holding the intruder back.

She didn't go looking for a weapon. She was dead, nothing more than a data ghost, what could anyone do to her?

Finally, a silhouette appeared in the doorframe. Even in the dusk, it was achingly familiar.

Her heart skipped a beat. It could not be.

She could hear his shaking breath, maybe he had been running, maybe he was crying.

It. Could. Not. Be.

His eyes met hers through the dark, quiet room and she knew it was, no matter how impossible, absolutely true.

_How impossible?_

_Two minutes._

When it came to him, "impossible" had always been a relative term.

_Doctor. You came. How did you get here? I thought I'd never see you again. You found me. Doctor._

There was so much to say. Professor River Song remained silent.

He walked up to her, past the battered blue diary that lay on the bedside table. Slowly, he raised a hand and gently touched her cheek, as if he had not expected her to be solid, to be real.

She drowned herself in his eyes. She always recognized him, could see him behind any of his faces, behind the dark and profound eyes of his ninth incarnation or the hazel eyes of the man whose hand she had held, running through endless lines of bookshelves. These gentle doe eyes that had looked at her without the slightest recognition.

But, even as a child, she had always had a thing for this sparkling green.

He pulled her close and kissed her, almost violently. It didn't matter.

She'd forgotten how he could do that, kiss her senseless and make her head spin.

Panting slightly, he backed away from her a few inches. "River," he whispered and it sounded like a question. His eyes were full of doubt.

"I'm here, sweetie."

Tears, shimmering silvery in the dusk, streamed down his cheeks and finally washed the look of disbelieve off his face. A smile took its place, bringing back the mischievous spark in his eyes.

"Yeah, you are. I can't believe I made it back to you, Melody Pond."

"I've missed you," she whispered.

He laughed, tears still running down his face and his hands, one cupping her face, one buried deep in her hair, shaking violently. "I bet I've missed you more."

Laughing, she pulled him down into another kiss, more tender this time, but still nowhere near controlled.

The words would come, but right now, they didn't need them.

* * *

"River?" Charlotte peered into the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I just… Anita's made breakfast."

"Thanks, dear. I won't be a sec," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut against the bright morning light.

Well, just like it had always been, his visits were infrequent, unexpected and always a bit too good to be true. But she was a good wife to him, River thought as she got up. She waited patiently for her husband to return, no matter how long it took him to come home.

She didn't give up hope. That wasn't her style.

And in the meanwhile… well, a girl could dream.

Smiling, she made her way down the stairs.

One day, sweetie. One day.

* * *

_If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong,_

_I can get to my sleep, I can think that we just carried on [...]_

_This is the way that we love, like it's forever,_

_then live the rest of our lives, but not toghether_

* * *

_***A/N* The last lines are taken from MIKA's song "Happy Ending" and the song kind of inspired this fic, so my title DOES fit. I could say I didn't mean to give you an unpleasant little surprise with the ending, but then I would be lying ;)  
I hope you like it anyway.**_

_**Please take a moment to review.**_


End file.
